My Friend, My Love
by CGirl11
Summary: They were friends. Best Friends. But when one of them discovered their feelings for the other, would their relationship change for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1: Return

_Kagome heard him before he came through the door. She didn't bother to listen for a knock because she knew it wouldn't come. So when she heard the door open all she said was_,

Kagome: You know, polite people usually knock and wait for the person who owns the house to open.

Inuyasha (_grinned_): Never said I was polite now did I? I'm good, nice to see you too.

_He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her off of the couch and into a crushing bear hug._

Kagome: I missed you too, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Gosh I haven't seen you in so long.

Kagome: I was beginning to think you weren't coming back.

Inuyasha: I've got something for you.

Kagome: Aww thank you.

_Without warning she punched him hard in the arm._

Inuyasha (_rubbing his arm):_ Ok so no gift. What did I do?

Kagome: Why didn't you call?

Inuyasha: Aww, you missed me.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you're the most infuriating person I've ever met!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry, Kagome. I was...uhhh...busy.

Kagome: I bet! Where's what's-her-face anyway?

Inuyasha: We broke up.

Kagome: Well Surprise, Surprise!

Inuyasha: Hey, I don't appreciate your sarcasm.

_Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi have been best friends forever. So naturally they knew everything about each other. They also correspond frequently. So it wasn't any wonder Kagome was worried when she didn't hear from him for four weeks after he left for his vacation in the Bahamas._

Kagome: Why'd you two break-up anyway?

Inuyasha: Have you ever noticed how shallow she is?

Kagome (_laughs_): Well it took you long enough. I can think of a few words to describe her. "Shallow" would be the most flattering.

_Inuyasha just smiled, putting her gift on the couch_.

Inuyasha: So what have you been up to while I was away?

Kagome: nothing.

_Inuyasha raised his eyebrows_.

Inuyasha: Now why don't I believe that?

Kagome: Believe what you want.

_She walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. Inuyasha followed her_.

Inuyasha: Come on Kagome. It's me Inuyasha. Can you talk to me please?

Kagome (_sighs_): ok. Fine. I'm kinda dating the mayor's son.

Inuyasha: What? No way!

Kagome: Uh huh

Inuyasha: When did this happen?

Kagome: Well about 2 or 3...

Inuyasha (_interrupts_): 2 or 3 weeks after I left?

Kagome: No. 2 or 3 days after you left.

Inuyasha: You're kidding.

Kagome (_smiles_): I'm serious.

Inuyasha: Let me guess. He's tall, has blue eyes, mysterious, good looking and a bit of a rebel.

Kagome: No, you're not even... How'd you know that?

Inuyasha (_groans_): Kagome! Every guy you date fits that description!

Kagome: No they don't!

Inuyasha: Yes they do!

Kagome: You're serious?

Inuyasha: Would I lie to you?

_Kagome just stared at him_.

Inuyasha: ok so I would. But you've always been able to tell.

Kagome: Oh my goodness! I do, don't I?

Inuyasha: Does that description remind you of anybody?

Kagome: Should it?

Inuyasha: Well it should. You've had a crush on him forever and you're transferring.

Kagome: What...who are you talking about?

Inuyasha: My best friend, Kags!

Kagome: Miroku? I'm over him!

Inuyasha: Really? Then why do you date guys that remind you of him?

Kagome: I don't!

Inuyasha: You know what Kagome? This is none of my business. I'm not your keeper.

Kagome: Darn right you're not! Who are you to judge me?

Inuyasha: And what's that supposed to mean?

Kagome: It means that you should be the last person to give me advice about dating when you can barely keep a girlfriend.

Inuyasha: That's by choice.

Kagome: Please! You don't have any taste in women!

Inuyasha: Nope, none whatsoever! But that also is by choice!

Kagome: What? Oh

_Suddenly they both started laughing._

Inuyasha: Gosh, I missed you.

_He gave her another of his bear hugs._

Inuyasha: I've got to go now, honey.

Kagome: Why?

Inuyasha: well mostly because I need a shower and a lot of sleep.

Kagome: Well ok then. See you tomorrow?

Inuyasha: Lunch?

Kagome: How about Breakfast?

Inuyasha: What's wrong with lunch?

Kagome: Well I have a date with Koga.

_Inuyasha looked perplexed for a little while then understanding dawned._

Inuyasha: Mayor's son. Ok.

Kagome: Is that ok?

Inuyasha: Why wouldn't it be?

Kagome: I guess it would.

_They walked through the living room, from the kitchen, to get to the front door. Inuyasha stepped outside and turned to look at her. Kagome hugged the door to her._

Kagome: See you at around 8am tomorrow then.

Inuyasha: It was great seeing you Kagome.

Kagome (laughs): You weren't gone that long, Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha grinned; she smiled and closed the door._

_Inuyasha went straight home stripped down and jumped right into the pool. His vacation wasn't as relaxing as he thought it would be. It caused a lot more trouble than he thought it would. Now he was in hot water and it's going to be quite difficult to get out unburned, if he wasn't burned already that is_.

Red head: Who are you?

_Inuyasha stood up in the pool. The red head looking at him was dressed in a black minuscule bikini, which left little to the imagination. She was quite voluptuous but that was the last thing on Inuyasha's mind. He wasn't surprised, nor was he worried. He was quite accustomed to his best friend Miroku bringing home countless beauties_.

Inuyasha: I can ask you the same question. My friend's latest conquest, I presume?

Red head: So he told you about me?

_Inuyasha had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. His friend probably didn't even remember her name._

Inuyasha: Nope. It's just a lucky guess.

Red head (_pouts_): oh. Well I'm Amanda.

Inuyasha: Nice to meet you, Amanda. I'm Miroku's friend, Inuyasha.

Amanda: I didn't know Miroku had a friend.

Inuyasha (_tongue in cheek_): Oh yeah! He's even got a mother and father too. Do you know where he is right now?

_Amanda smiled seductively threw back her long red hair._

Amanda: He's in his bedroom.

Inuyasha (_grins_): Mmm gotcha. Please excuse me.

_Inuyasha went quickly into the house and upstairs to his room to towel off and get some clothes on, and then he went directly to his friend's room. He found him looking out of the window, nursing a scotch_.

Inuyasha: Still up to your old tricks I see.

Antonio: You know me, my friend. I need excitement.

_Miroku turned around to look at him._

Miroku: How was your trip?

Inuyasha: Never mind my trip. Who's that girl downstairs?

Miroku: I asked you first.

Inuyasha: Don't remember her name huh?

Miroku: Of course not.

_Inuyasha laughed. Typical Miroku._

Miroku: So are you going to tell me about your trip or do I have to punch it out of you?

Inuyasha: It was uneventful.

Miroku: Liar. You went with that girl you were seeing.

Inuyasha: Yeah so?

Miroku: What do you mean, "Yeah so"? What happened?

Inuyasha: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Miroku: Try me.

_They heard footsteps on the stairs._

Miroku (sighs): That'll be the red head.

Inuyasha: Amanda

Miroku: What?

Inuyasha (_laughs_): That's her name.

Miroku: hmm, is it? Get out.

Inuyasha: Round 2?

Miroku (grins): Try 5.

_Inuyasha couldn't help laughing. He loved his friend dearly but the man just couldn't be called responsible. Miroku was four years older than Inuyasha and a rebel. Neither friend could commit but Miroku did his best to escape any kind of relationship with women except the very basic kind, if it could be called a relationship at all._


	2. Chapter 2: Realisation

Kagome: So spill!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Why've you come back without _her_?

Inuyasha (_grin_): She has a name, you know.

Kagome: Yeah, yeah.

Inuyasha: What do you have against her anyway?

Kagome: Nothing. It could be because she has a bob.

Inuyasha (_snorts_): uh huh, sure that's it.

Kagome: What's that supposed to mean?

Inuyasha: Nothing. It's just that you've never liked any of my girlfriends.

Kagome: Can you blame me?

Inuyasha: Touché

Kagome: So are you going to tell me or not?

Inuyasha (sighs): I just...I finally have my priorities in perspective, that's all.

Kagome: Are you going to elaborate?

Inuyasha: Nope.

Kagome: Yash! Come on!

_Inuyasha got up from the table where they were having breakfast on the patio and walked into the house, taking his coffee mug with him. Kagome followed him into the house. He wasn't in the dining room so she went through to the kitchen. She found him standing by the sink, his back to her._

Kagome: Do you love her?

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Yura. Is that why u came back without her? You're in love with her?

Inuyasha: No! That doesn't even make sense.

Kagome: For you it does.

Inuyasha: And what's that supposed to mean?

Kagome: You can't commit to one girl for very long. If you love her, u may have to and that scares you because you'll be entering unfamiliar territory.

_At that Inuyasha started laughing. After a while Kagome was beginning to think that he may never stop, so she punched him in the arm. But he continued to laugh._

Kagome: What are you laughing so much about?

Inuyasha: Kagome, you are priceless! Do you know that?

_Kagome just stared at him_.

Inuyasha: First of all, you're terrible at psychoanalysis. Secondly, if I was in love with Yura I would not have come back without her.

Kagome: Then why...

Inuyasha: I could never love somebody as shallow and self centred as Yura. I told you that before. Besides she was only after my money, not me.

Kagome: Then what aren't you telling me?

Inuyasha: I wasn't aware that I had to tell you everything.

Kagome: I'm your best friend!

Inuyasha: You're also nosy.

Kagome: Ugh! You know what? Fine! I'm going home.

_She turned to go but Inuyasha caught her hand and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top off her head_.

Inuyasha (_quietly_): I'm sorry.

Kagome: I'm sorry too. I shouldn't expect you to tell me everything.

Inuyasha: No you shouldn't.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

_She pushed him away. Inuyasha just pulled her back, resuming their position_.

Inuyasha: I'm only kidding, Kags. Lightening up!

Kagome: Are you ever going to let me go?

Inuyasha: If I feel like it.

Kagome: When are you going to feel like it?

_She didn't get an answer because, Miroku walked into the kitchen at that time. He spared them only a glance before remarking with a tinge of humour_:

Miroku: I always knew something was going on between you two.

_At that Inuyasha let go of Kagome, the same time she let g of him_.

Kagome: Hey Miroku.

Miroku (_smiles_): How've you been, Kid?

Kagome: Fine. Just fine.

_Kagome turned back to Inuyasha._

Kagome: See you tomorrow?

Inuyasha: I'll call you.

_Kagome turned and walked out of the kitchen, saying her goodbyes to Miroku as she went._

Miroku: What's going on between you two?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Miroku: You were always a terrible liar, my friend.

Inuyasha: I'm not lying. Nothing's going on between Kags and me.

Miroku: And by that you mean neither of you are willing to acknowledge the feelings you have for each other.

Inuyasha: We don't have feelings for each other!

Miroku: Again, my friend. You're a very bad liar.

Inuyasha: Kagome doesn't have feelings for me.

Miroku: But you do for her.

_Inuyasha hesitated then nodded at Miroku's raised eyebrow._

Miroku: This what you found out on your trip?

Inuyasha: Nothing gets past you, does it?

Miroku: So what are you going to do?

Inuyasha: I don't know.

Miroku: Well I may be able to help you.

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his friend._

Inuyasha: You? You've never been in a relationship for as long as I've known you.

Miroku: Well it depends on what kind of feelings you have for her.

Inuyasha (_quietly_): I love her.

Miroku (_whistles_): Then I can't help you bro.

Inuyasha (_laughs_): I didn't think you could.

Miroku: You're not going to tell her, are you?

Inuyasha: How can I tell her? I don't want to ruin what we have.

Miroku: Why do you love her?

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Miroku: How do you know you love her?

Inuyasha: I don't know. She's different from other girls. _I'm_ different around her. I don't know Miroku. It's hard to explain.

Miroku: Then you got it bad. Don't come too near me. It might be catching.

_Inuyasha laughed. Good ol' Miroku_.

_After leaving Inuyasha's house, Kagome went to visit her good friend and college roommate, Sango. Sango was a paralegal and a little bit uptight, but she was a great friend and confidante. And boy did she need to confide in somebody._

_As soon as Sango opened the door, her brown hair perfectly groomed into a chignon, as usual, Kagome walked into her house, speaking immediately_.

Kagome: I'm so happy to see you, Sango. I'm so confused and I didn't have anybody else to talk to.

Sango: What about Inuyasha?

Kagome: I can't talk to him about this.

Sango: May I ask why?

Kagome: It's about him.

Sango: Oh. What exactly about Inuyasha?

Kagome: Well he hugged me today like he usually does and well it felt different.

Sango (_puzzled_): What do you mean?

Kagome: Well, usually I wouldn't feel anything. But today, it's as if I was touching an exposed live wire. I've never felt anything like that.

Sango (_laughs_): You're attracted to him.

Kagome: What? No! That's impossible.

Sango: Is it? Then how do you explain the sudden electricity between you two?

Kagome: I'm going crazy?

Sango: What's so bad about being attracted to Inuyasha anyway?

Kagome: He's my best friend! He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember! I can't jeopardise that. Besides he doesn't feel the same way.

Sango: How do you know that?

Kagome: I'm not his type.

Sango: Again, how do you know that?

Kagome (_squints_): You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Sango laughed, sitting down and folding shapely legs encased in dark silk slacks.

Sango: sit down Kags. Think about it!

Kagome: There's nothing to think about.

Sango: No? Then why are you so worried?

Kagome (sighs): I don't want to have feelings for him Sango. He's Inuyasha! He's my pal. He can't commit!

Sango: I think you're the one who's afraid.

Kagome: And what would I be afraid of? Look Sango, I don't feel anything for Inuyasha ok?

Sango: ok Kagome.

Kagome: I'm serious!

Sango: ok! I believe you.

_Despite what she said, Sango stilled looked sceptical._

_Kagome stood up abruptly_.

Kagome: I gotta go get ready for my date with Koga.

_Sango stood up too. They both walked towards the front door_.

Sango: I'll call you later

Kagome: I don't know if you'll get through. Yash promised to call.

Sango (_smiles_ _mischievously_): mmm I see.

Kagome (_laughs_): Ugh! Friends Sango! That's all!

Sango: yeah sure whatever you say.

_Kagome gave her one last playful glare before leaving. One thing Sango was sure of. Kagome and Inuyasha were perfect for each other. It was only a matter of time_.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Red

_Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's front door. His mind was in such a state of turmoil, he even considered knocking. Before he could do that however, he heard a scream come from inside. He wrenched open the door and what he saw almost pushed him over the edge._

_Kagome was on the couch trying to fight off a dark haired guy who had one hand half way up her skirt and the other anchored in her hair. He was kissing her and she fought as hard as she could but he would not release her._

_Inuyasha moved swiftly and quietly over to the couch and hauled the guy off his friend, throwing him to the floor._

Guy: What do you thinking you're doing? That's my girlfriend.

Inuyasha: Oh so you're Koga.

Koga: Who the hell are you?

Inuyasha: Me? Oh I'm the guy you'll have to turn fugitive from if you ever touch her again.

_Inuyasha gestured to Kagome. He didn't raise his voice but it held such a note of underlying steal that Koga couldn't, even if he was stupid enough, take the threat lightly_.

Koga: This has nothing to do with you, Man. Like I said, she's my girl and you just interrupted us in a private moment. Or are you hitting that too?

_The guy had the nerve to grin. Inuyasha saw red. He hoisted him clear off of the floor_.

Inuyasha: If you ever come within 100 yards of her again after tonight, I'll rip that thing off and feed it to the birds in my yard, Mayor's son or not.

_Inuyasha thrust the guy in the direction of the front door with more rage than force. Koga stumbled and tried to right himself quickly out of fear, because Inuyasha was stalking him like a tiger, but he fell again and scrambled quickly to the front door. Inuyasha followed him long enough to lock the door behind him, and then retraced his steps to Kagome._

_Kagome was huddled onto a far corner of the couch shivering and wiping at the tears coursing silently down her face. _

_Inuyasha sat down next to her on the couch then drew her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth on his lap as she sobbed into his shoulder._

_Kagome clung to him as she cried the harsh racking sobs of a woman who was in pain. Inuyasha held onto her, even after her tears soaked his shirt through. Even after her tears subsided, he held her_.

Kagome (sobs): Thank God you got here before he...before he...

Inuyasha: Shh Sweetheart. It's ok.

_He shifted to take the handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe at her red puffy eyes. As he wiped away her tears, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Inuyasha let her kiss him because he knew she only wanted comfort, nothing more. But it was only when he felt her hand under his shirt, travelling over his abdomen did he realise that he was an active participant in the kiss._

_He broke the kiss and pushed away from her. Kagome stared at him, a flush beginning to form at her throat._

Kagome: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: Kagome, you're not thinking straight.

Kagome: But I want you.

_That whispered declaration was almost his undoing. He wasn't fool enough to believe it. Not when she was clearly distraught_.

Inuyasha: You don't want me, Kagome. And you don't want this.

Kagome (_raising her voice_): How would you know what I want?

Inuyasha: Fair enough Kagome. What do you want?

_She thought about it for a minute then answered_

Kagome: I want you to make love with me Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha raised his eyebrows then started to laugh, running his fingers through his hair_. _He wasn't laughing because he was amused either._

Inuyasha: Kagome, you don't want me. And I won't let you use me for anything but comfort.

Kagome: You're one to talk about using people.

Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean?

Kagome: You've used women before to satisfy your needs. Why can't I do the same?

_Even though that angered him, he laughed it off. _

Inuyasha: Because you don't know what you want. And I'm pretty sure that you're still a virgin.

Kagome (_flush_; _angry_): What does that have to do with anything? And I do know what I want and I'll get it elsewhere if you don't want me.

_Inuyasha was really angry now. She didn't think he wanted her? Before he knew what he was doing, he hauled her off of the couch._

Inuyasha: You don't think I want you?

Kagome: I know you don't!

Inuyasha (_savagely_): Ok Lady. You want sex? Come on then, let's go have sex.

_Inuyasha dragged her to her bedroom, to her bed. He retraced his steps to lock the door then turned and walked slowly towards her. Holding her brown eyes with his green ones, he undid his belt buckle and continued stalking towards her. Kagome's eyes grew round as he came towards her. She was scared._

Kagome (_nervously_): Inuyasha, don't.

Inuyasha (_continues walking to her_): Why not? I thought this was what you wanted? And I do hate to disappoint a lady.

_He reached her then and grabbed her legs, dragging her near the edge of the bed. He brought her knees on either side of his hips and started to unzip his fly_.

Kagome: Inuyasha I don't want this!

_He didn't reply. He ran his hands over her thighs to the waistband of her panties. Kagome felt a strange tingling in her legs and belly and kicked out at him_.

Kagome (s_cream_s): You've made your point, damn you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Have I?

Kagome (voice trembles): Yes.

_At that, Inuyasha let her go and moved from between her thighs. She started sobbing. Inuyasha swore and pulled her into his arms again_.

Inuyasha: Gosh Kagome! You make me so mad. (_Sighs_) I'm sorry, Honey.

Kagome: I'm sorry too. I was stupid.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry that you had to go through that tonight. But don't let a guy like that make you to give up something as special as your virginity.

Kagome: Inuyasha I'm 24. Most women my age got rid of theirs, a long time ago. I feel prehistoric.

Inuyasha (laughs): And I bet their first time wasn't special or even nice.

Kagome: I don't think they care.

Inuyasha: Kagome your first time is something you'll want to remember.

Kagome: Do you remember yours?

_Kagome, her head still resting on his chest, looked up at him. He grinned_.

Inuyasha: yeah.

Kagome: How old were you?

Inuyasha: um...how about we stop talking about this?

Kagome: Come on Inuyasha! If you're going to try and convince me to wait for the right person, at least answer my questions now.

Inuyasha: Ok. I promise to answer your questions after.

Kagome: After what?

_Inuyasha let go of her and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He came back ten minutes later, lifted her from the bed into his arms and took her into the bathroom._

Kagome: What are you doing?

Inuyasha: I ran you a bath.

_Putting her down in front of the bath tub, he turned her to face him_.

Inuyasha: I'll tell you everything after you bathe. Now strip down and get into the tub.

_He stood back and watched her, but made no move to leave_.

Kagome: Aren't you going to give me some privacy?

Inuyasha: Nope. I'm content to watch.

_He grinned. She called him a name and he burst out laughing_.

Kagome: I'm not undressing until you get out of here!

Inuyasha: Ok. I'll be just outside if you need me.

_He walked out and closed the door._

_Kagome spent about half an hour in the tub but she realised that she didn't have a towel and her robe was in her bedroom. She yelled for Inuyasha. He came in seconds later bearing her robe. After wrapping her damp body in the towelling robe, he lifted her out of the tub and carried her to her room._

Kagome (_smiling_): You'd better be careful, Cutie. A girl could get used to being carried around.

_Inuyasha gave her an ironic smile before putting her down._

Inuyasha: I'll be back in a minute. Get dressed.

_He left her alone in her room and wandered into her living room. Kagome put on her pyjamas and sat down on her bed. Inuyasha returned carrying a tray laden with food._

Kagome: Inuyasha! You shouldn't have.

Inuyasha: Yeah I should. I _was_ invited here for dinner you know. And since you're in no condition to make it, it's only fair that I do.

Kagome: Gosh Inuyasha. If you didn't come over when you did...

_Her voice faltered._

_Inuyasha kissed her briefly._

Inuyasha: Try not to think about it ok?

_Kagome nodded._

Inuyasha: Now scoot over. We'll have dinner then go to sleep.

Kagome: You're staying?

Inuyasha: You don't expect me to leave do you?

Kagome: Thanks Inuyasha. Besides, you can't leave without telling me how old you were when you...

Inuyasha: Gosh woman! You've got the memory of an elephant! I was hoping you'd forgotten about that.

Kagome (_laughs_): No chance.

_They ate and talked about everything and nothing. Inuyasha kept up a stream of light and amusing conversation to take Kagome's mind off of what happened earlier. He wasn't finished with Koga yet._

_After dinner, Inuyasha took care of the dishes. When he returned to the bedroom, Kagome was already in bed. _

_He took off his shoes and socks and stored them under the bed. Then he removed his shirt and stayed in the vest he had on underneath, then climbed in next to Kagome. _

Kagome: Inuyasha! You aren't seriously going to sleep in those jeans are you?

Inuyasha: Well since I have nothing on under them, I guess I'll have to. Unless if you want me to sleep naked.

Kagome (_quickly_): Jeans are fine.

_Inuyasha grinned and got in beside her. After he settled himself, Kagome scooted closer and laid her head on his chest_.

Kagome: Ready to spill your guts?

Inuyasha: Ugh! Fine woman!

Kagome (_laughing_): So when did you?

Inuyasha (_sighs_): I was 15.

Kagome: You're kidding!

Inuyasha: Why's that so hard to believe?

Kagome: You were so young. Who was the girl?

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome: How old was she?

Inuyasha: She was 18.

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: I know. She said that I looked older than fifteen. She said that I looked more like a man than boys her age. I didn't believe her.

Kagome: Was it special?

Inuyasha: Yes, it was. I fancied myself in love with her.

Kagome: Wow. She must have been good.

_Inuyasha sent an amused glance her way_.

Inuyasha: hey, none of that out of you, missy.

Kagome (_grins_): None of what?

Inuyasha (_laughs_): Go to sleep, Kags.

Kagome: Inuyasha, come on!

Inuyasha: I'm not telling you a thing else.

_Inuyasha turned off the lights and Kagome smiled into the darkness. She had almost forgotten about what transpired earlier. Almost_.


	4. Chapter 4: Didn't See That Coming

_Sango opened the door almost immediately after Kagome knocked. She looked almost surprised to see her_.

Kagome: Can I talk to you?

Sango: Sure. Come in.

Kagome: Thanks. You ok?

Sango: Yeah I'm fine. I'm just having trouble keeping up with Ryu. That's all.

Kagome: Oh. Is he acting up?

Sango: Not particularly. Maybe I'm getting old.

Kagome (_teasing_): getting?

Sango (_smiles_): Very funny.

_Sango made coffee and they sat around the coffee table. Kagome related some of the events of the previous night to her_.

Sango: He did WHAT?

Kagome (_nods_): Yeah. Good thing Inuyasha showed up when he did.

Sango (_knowing smile_): He seems to always be there when you need him. Your very own superman.

_Sango expected Kagome to deny it hotly but to her surprise, she turned beet red and gave a half hearted attempt at denial_.

Sango: Kagome? What else went on last night that I don't know about?

Kagome: What? Nothing.

Sango: Hey I'm not stupid and I know that you only told me half the story. What happened after Inuyasha threw Koga out?

Kagome (_blushing_): Nothing important.

Sango: Like I said Kagome, I'm not stupid. Something happened and I'm going to find out.

Kagome: What makes you think that something happened, Sango?

Sango: well for one thing, I can barely mention Inuyasha's name without you turning 5 shades of red.

Kagome (_sighs_): really?

Sango (_nods_): Spill.

_Kagome took a deep breath then related the rest of the story to Sango. Sango's eyebrows disappeared into her hair_.

Sango (_choking out_): You asked him to do what?

_Again, Kagome turned beet red as Sango roared with laughter_.

Kagome: Sango! It's embarrassing enough already!

Sango: I'll say! Don't worry about it. No doubt Inuyasha has already forgotten about it.

Kagome: you obviously don't know the man. He's got an amazing memory.

Sango (_mischievous smile_): I'm sure he's amazing at a lot of things.

_Kagome turned red again_

Kagome: Sango!

Sango (_laughs_): Even so I don't think he'll mention it again. He's too well bred.

Kagome (_laughs_): So is Miroku but nobody could stop him from saying what he wants, whenever he wants.

Sango: I'm afraid I know nothing of his friend.

Kagome: Mmm, hey come to breakfast with me tomorrow? You can bring Ryu.

Sango: Breakfast? Where?

Kagome: At Inuyasha's. He invited me over for breakfast tomorrow.

Sango (_smiles_): He invited you. Not me.

Kagome: He wouldn't mind. Besides, I don't want to face him alone just yet.

Sango: Sure then. Oh, Kagome? Tell me something.

_Kagome got up to go_.

Kagome: Sure, what?

Sango: How do you feel about Inuyasha now?

Kagome: A lot different than I did two days ago!

_Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha's house and headed directly to the kitchen; Sango and her son in tow. Kagome pushed open the door and stopped abruptly. Sango almost ran into her. Kagome was staring at something in the kitchen. Sango peered around Kagome and understood immediately her friend's reaction. _

_A man and woman were in the kitchen. The man had his hands braced on either side of his dark haired companion on the counter behind her. They were locked in a passionate embrace; the unknown woman running a very bare leg up the man's jean-clad leg. _

_Sango was quite embarrassed by the display of such passion by two half naked people, but it didn't seem as though Kagome had any plans to move. So Sango talked to her son first, told him to go out back and play with the toy truck he'd brought with him. She then took hold of her friend's arm and pulled her out of the doorway._

Sango: Kagome?

_Kagome seemed to snap out of the trance she was in but she still seemed distracted._

Sango: Kags? You ok?

Kagome: Hmm?

Sango: Kagome!

Kagome: Huh? Oh...uh yeah. I'm fine.

Sango: Who's that in the kitchen?

Kagome: I don't know the woman. But the guy in there, the one naked to the waist, that's Inuyasha.

Sango: Oh. What do we do now?

Kagome: uh...I don't know.

_She seemed to reconsider; turned to Sango, fire flashing behind her eyes_.

Kagome: What the heck! Let's just go in.

_It was obvious to Sango if not to her friend that Kagome was furious. Hence her sudden desire to jump into a sizzling frying pan_.

Kagome pushed open the door.

Kagome: I take it that breakfast isn't ready yet?

_The man raised his dark head and regarded Kagome with calm, mildly surprised gold eyes. Inuyasha didn't seem to be embarrassed by being caught in such a compromising position. Sango couldn't say the same for his companion, who had turned a very vivid shade of pink. She could see however that Inuyasha had reached the same conclusion that she had. He too saw that Kagome was mad_.

Inuyasha: Kags? What are you doing here?

Kagome: I'm here for breakfast.

Inuyasha: What do you mean breakfast?

Kagome: You invited me over yesterday, Suarez.

_Sango saw realisation dawn on Inuyasha's face. His eyes slammed shut._

Inuyasha: Gosh Kags. I'm sorry. I forgot.

Kagome: I figured.

_She looked pointedly at the woman who was regarding her with mild interest and a lot of something else. _

Inuyasha: Sorry, Kagome this is Kikyo. Kikyo, this is Kagome, my very bestest friend in the world who is probably never going to forgive me for this.

Kagome: You're so right! You know Sango, Inuyasha. Kikyo this is my friend, Sango. Inuyasha I invited her to breakfast and her son Ryu but I see that we're going to have to reschedule.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, Sango will you excuse us please?

Sango: Sure. I've to find my son in any case.

_Inuyasha took her by the arm and lead her into the adjoining pantry. Once inside, Kagome turned to face him._

Inuyasha: Look Kagome, I know you're angry but I forgot ok? I'm sorry.

_Kagome just regarded him silently_.

Inuyasha: We can still have breakfast.

_Kagome remained stubbornly silent_.

Inuyasha (_sighs_): Come on Kags! It just slipped my mind, ok? I met Kikyo last night for the first time in years and...

Kagome: And breakfast just "slipped your mind". I understand.

Inuyasha: You're still mad.

_It wasn't a question._

Kagome (_sarcastically_): How can you tell?

Inuyasha: I don't know what else to say to you. I already said I was sorry.

Kagome: It's nothing Inuyasha. Call me when you want to reschedule.

Inuyasha: I already agreed to continue with our plans Kags.

Kagome: I don't want to keep you from your...uh...guest.

Inuyasha: I don't think she'd mind.

Kagome: Who's she anyway?

Inuyasha: She's my girlfriend from college.

Kagome: The one you almost married?

Inuyasha: Yep. The same.

Kagome: How'd you two meet again?

Inuyasha: Well last night I went bar hopping with Miroku...

Kagome: Lemme guess. She was in one of the bars and you two started reminiscing and then...

Inuyasha: I do NOT want to know how you're going to finish that sentence Kags.

_Kags giggled and Inuyasha recognised the mischievous intent in her eyes._

Kagome: Then, breakfast slipped your mind. I get it. Hmm suddenly breakfast sounds great.

Inuyasha: Kagome, you're not going to ask her any embarrassing questions and neither are you going to volunteer any "interesting" info about me, got it?

Kagome smiled slyly and brushed passed him back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha: I'm serious Kagome.

_But Kagome just gave him another of her sly smiles, that he found terrifying at the moment, and turned a bright, cheerful smile to the only occupant in the kitchen. Kikyo looked askance at them. Inuyasha gave her a nervous smile._

Kagome: Hey Kikyo. Guess I'll be joining you for breakfast. Where's Sango?

Kikyo: She went out to the backyard to look for her son.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, let's go get decent and then produce some breakfast and some semi-decent conversation for this undeserving woman.

_Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned back. Kikyo frowned._

Kagome: I'll make the coffee and you two, be good. I can't wait much longer for food.

_Inuyasha glared at her over his shoulder. She looked back at him with an expression that would have been innocent if she wasn't trying to hold back laughter._

Sango: Ryu? Where are you, Sweetheart?

Sango: Ryu!

_Sango was out in Inuyasha's backyard looking for her son Ryu. She hadn't seen or heard anything from him since she'd sent him out so that she could talk to Kagome. Sango was so wrapped in thought she didn't notice the man crouched inspecting something in the sprawling pool nearby_.

Sango: Oh gosh, I've lost my son! Ryu!

_The man heard her call and immediately decided that an attractive brunette was more interesting than whatever he was looking at in the pool. He approached her_.

Miroku: Ryu?

_Sango turned around, startled. She had not noticed that she had company. Now she wondered why exactly had she not notice him. He was definitely something worth looking at! Tall, dark haired and blue eyed, he was gorgeous! Masculinity personified! Sango wasn't interested._

Sango: Yeah. Have you seen him?

_The guy rubbed his chin then allowed his hand to hover over the ground at waist level_.

Miroku: He about yea tall? Blonde? Brown eyes about the same colour as yours?

Sango (_nodding_): yeah that's him.

Miroku: Nope, haven't seen him.

_He spoke so seriously, Sango would have believed him if he hadn't just described her son perfectly. She sighed, exasperated._

Miroku (_grinning_): I'm Miroku. You are...?

Sango: Looking for my son.

Miroku: Hmm that'd be the Ryu you're looking for?

Sango: Yep.

Miroku: I might be willing to help you find him.

Sango: But?

Miroku: What's in it for me?

_He smiled, staring suggestively at her. His smile was definitely something. She still wasn't interested. She had dealt with men like him before; she didn't want to do so again. Since she was on his property however, she did not have a choice_. _She sighed again_.

Miroku: Something wrong?

Sango: Yes, I can't find my little boy.

Miroku: I told you I'd be willing to help you out.

Sango: At a price?

Miroku: Hmm, have anything in mind?

Sango: Since it's your idea why don't you tell me?

Miroku: Go out with me tonight?

Sango: I don't think so.

_Miroku was taken aback. She refused him. She actually refused him, point blank. Women usually chased him. They thought him attractive and he knew it. But this woman wasn't even showing the slightest bit of interest. She intrigued and infuriated him. She had the gall to refuse him. No doubt she was playing some game_.

Miroku: Do you have plans?

Sango: Nope.

Miroku: Then why not?

Sango: I'm not interested.

_Miroku laughed sardonically. She had to be joking. But there wasn't as much as a hint of a smile on her face. She was serious!_

Miroku: May I ask why not?

Sango: You're not my type.

_Miroku stared at her in disbelief_.

Miroku: You don't even know me.

Sango: I know your type.

Miroku: My type.

Sango: Yes your type.

Miroku: And what _type_ would that be?

Sango: Arrogant. Self-possessed. Cocky. Egotistical. Irresponsible. Should I continue?

Miroku (_sarcastic_): Why stop there?

_Sango was willing to continue but just then she saw a tow-headed little boy coming towards her. He collided with her at full speed, knocking her back a few steps_.

Ryu: Mommy! You'll never guess what I saw!

Sango: Ryu! Where have you been?

_Ryu looked puzzled for a moment before he replied._

Ryu: What? I was in the garage.

_He said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

Sango: what were you doing in the garage?

Ryu: That's what I was coming to tell you! I was in the garage looking at a real MOTORCYCLE!

Sango: A motorcycle?

Ryu: Yeah Mom. It belongs to Kagome's boyfriend's friend! Mom, he's really cool and he let me touch it and everything!

Sango: Wait what?

Ryu: Aren't you listening?

Sango: Sweetheart, Kagome doesn't have a boyfriend.

Ryu: So who's the guy she invited us over here to have breakfast with?

_Ryu wasn't very interested in the answer to his question, he was still thinking about the motorcycle he saw. He wanted one just like that when he was old enough. He said as much to his mother_.

Sango: What? If I ever find the guy who showed you that bike I'm going to...

_She didn't get to finish the threat because Ryu interrupted her_.

Ryu: Hey! I was wondering where you went.

_To Sango's surprise, Miroku answered_.

Miroku: I had something to do.

_It figured. She just met the guy and already he had convinced her son that he wanted one of those death traps they call motorcycles!_

Miroku: What were you saying you were going to do to the guy who showed him the bike? I hope it's something enjoyable.

_He grinned and Sango wanted to spit. Instead she grabbed Ryu's hand and practically dragged him back to the house. She hoped she would never have to lay eyes on him again. _

_Miroku had other plans. She was rude, uptight and not the least bit interested in him. He was intrigued._

Inuyasha: I told you that she's just a friend!

Kikyo: Really? You don't look at her as if she's just a friend.

Inuyasha: What exactly do you mean by that?

Kikyo: You know exactly what I mean, Inuyasha. Besides if she's just your friend then why'd she get so upset when she found us making out in the kitchen?

Inuyasha: She was just upset because I forgot that we'd made the arrangement.

Kikyo: And that made her angry? She had a right to be annoyed but angry? I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm not biting that hook. And what did you tell her in the pantry to calm her down so quickly?

Inuyasha: I think we should just drop this conversation Kikyo.

Kikyo: I don't think we should!

Inuyasha: Jeez woman, what do you want from me? I've told you over and over again that nothing is going on between Kagome and me. What more do you want me to say...

_Inuyasha broke off abruptly then turned from the window to look at her_.

Inuyasha (_grinning_): You're jealous!

Kikyo: Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha. Why would I be jealous?

_Inuyasha walked over to where she was standing by the bed. He pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to hers. Despite her anger she kissed him back_.

Inuyasha: You're cute when you're jealous.

Kikyo (_smiles_): I'm sorry.

Inuyasha (_teasing_): Mmm, I'm not entirely convinced.

_She kissed him_.

Inuyasha: I'm still not convinced. You're gonna have to do better than that.

_Kikyo grinned and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha raised his head_.

Inuyasha: That's better but I'm not feeling the remorse. If that's the best you can do then I'm not sure this is gonna work.

_He pretended to draw away from her_. _Kikyo grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. He went willingly into the kiss. He started to protest when she drew away but she stopped him_.

Kikyo (_provocatively):_ Let's go back to bed then.

_Inuyasha's eyes sparked gold fire_.

Inuyasha: Took you that long to catch on huh?

_That he said when she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him._

Kikyo: I suppose your Kagome would have caught on immediately?

_At the mention of Kagome's name, the fire went out of Inuyasha. Yes, Kagome would have caught on immediately. That thought almost rendered him impotent with Kikyo. But he was able to do what was expected of him._


End file.
